A Life Relived
by vulcanvinay42
Summary: Harry has a premonition where he has read all books and has just woken up on Dudley's eleventh Birthday. Now he plans to end Voldemort earlier than expected, thus changing his life for the better. There will be Harry/Hermione later from third or fourth year onwards and maybe Ron with someone who is in his league. Powerful Harry later on...
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, also do not use it for commercial uses.

* * *

'He`ll be alright', murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

'I know he will'

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Harry awoke with a start, in his cupboard under the stairs and slammed his head on the ceiling of the cupboard.

As he was rubbing his head, he thought about this weird dream. He had been here in his dream, and then he had gone to a school named Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There had also been a Dark wizard named Voldemort who had tried to kill Harry but had failed and seventeen years later Harry had finally killed Voldemort. He had given Harry a lightning scar which as Harry ran his hand through his head found to be true.

He thought that this was some kind of premonition, and the less changes he did would be better to his future as he would be able to predict most of his future. His thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Petunia's knocks on his door, saying,

'Wake up. Watch the bacon and eggs. Today is Dudley's Eleventh Birthday. I want everything to be perfect.'

Harry thought that if indeed the premonition is true, he would change it slightly for his better.

Harry had cooked the bacon and eggs, and placed them on the dining table which was difficult as the whole table was covered by Dudley's presents.

Aunt Petunia entered looking angry and worried, saying, 'Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't take him' jerking her head in Harry's direction. Harry realised that his dream/premonition will be proved true if he was, by some circumstance, to go to the zoo with the Dursleys. Much to his surprise, Harry having done his part accordingly, was off to the zoo. Harry came to the conclusion that he was apparently living his past life again to change it for the better.

For the next few days, Harry spent the days as they were in his premonition, just to let it be more accurate to predict his future.

Now on the Platform Nine and Three quarters, Harry was deciding if he should friend Ron Weasley, but he thought to friend him anyways. But he decided to sit in the compartment of the brown haired girl, due to his gut instinct.

Harry waited in the compartment where the girl would be sitting. Shortly enough the girl came and sat in the compartment. As she came in, he introduced himself, resorting him to a lecture about how famous he was in the modern wizarding history. They both conversed vividly about whether they would have to abandon the Muggle Sciences they had learnt till this age. Meanwhile, a red-haired boy, came in asking permission to enter as other compartments were full. He was also awe-struck to be sitting next to _the_ Harry Potter.

Soon he was also included in the discussion of whether they will have to emancipate the existence of gravity. They continued this discussion as they were approaching Hogwarts.

* * *

P.S. This is my first fanfic, let your reviews be gentle but true so as to not discourage me from writing more fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

yo: This chapter is about 2500 words, and English is my , I think, fourth language.

toomlohus: I have some direct speech in here.

Avidreader, happylady, nikkistew, Modgess, Angel Rainbow, god of all,guest(please review from an account): Thank you for your encouragement

A/N General

The mistakes you found in Chapter 1 will not be repeated as I thought no one would turn to read story so I'll keep that in mind.

Yes the incidents with Draco and Hagrid happened like in canon. I have a request to you readers; I am currently running out of plot ideas. If you could suggest some plot lines or subplots to me I would be grateful.

Chapter 2: First week at School

As they approached the Hogwarts Castle, a voice rang through the train,  
'We will reach Hogwarts shortly. Please change into your Hogwarts uniforms. When you leave the train do not take your luggage; it will be taken to your dormitories separately.'

Hermione; having already changed into her uniform when she came to the station; waited outside their compartment while they changed, and when they were done she came back in. As the train slowed down, and finally stopped, they left the train with the other students.

At the station, a booming voice called,

'Firs'-years ov'r here, firs'-years ov'r here'

Harry recognized Hagrid's voice, as he waved at Hagrid and Hagrid waved back. As they approached Hagrid, he called out to them,

'Alrigh' there Harry. Who are your friends?'

'This is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger'

'Another Weasley, well I don't think you'll be able to give trouble to the teachers as much as Fred and George, eh?'

Ron merely smiled at Hagrid's joke. The reason for why Ron was not so happy as he was always compared to his elder brothers. His eldest brother ,Bill was Head boy. Charlie, the second oldest Weasley brother was Quidditch Captain. Both had completed school. Percy, the third brother was at school and a Prefect. The Weasley twins, who were two years younger than Percy and two years older than Ron were mischief makers but still people liked them. So Ron thought that he had to live up to the reputation of his brothers and even if he did so, it wouldn't be a big deal as his brothers had already done so.

The first-years were following Hagrid on a narrow path, bound by a forest on one side and a lake on the other side. Harry saw a tree, whose shadow was slightly moving, but the shadow did not appear to be of a tree and also some waves were coming from the trees towards the students, who did not notice this. Harry thought to himself,

'This must be the place where they put the Trace on the first-years. I must avoid it, so I will not get in trouble in my second-year due to Dobby. I'll also prevent Ron and Hermione from hitting it.'

When he came to the position where the Charm was going to hit them, he faked falling and took down Ron and Hermione with him, while preventing them also; from the Trace Charm.

Soon they came to a pier like structure, where small boats were waiting for them. Hagrid instructed them to occupy the boats as four students to a boat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with one Neville Longbottom. When everyone was seated, the boats started moving on their own accord and they set out across the lake. As they came out from behind a big rock formation, they saw the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Hermione was telling the information about Hogwarts,

'It's protected from Muggles very nicely, you know. If at all any Muggle approaches it, they will see a ruined castle, with a sign that says "Don't go inside, dangerous building." Also, the electrical devices owned by Muggles will malfunction or not work at all, in or around Hogwarts-'

'Here, Hermione have a Chocolate Frog.' said Harry as he threw one towards her. He had three more so he gave two of them to Ron and Neville and kept one for himself. Ron grinned at Harry as he knew Harry had done this on purpose to interrupt Hermione's speech. Ron and Neville had got an Agrippa card; Hermione got a Merlin card and Harry got Albus Dumbledore.

They had docked at the other side of the lake and all students were following Hagrid up the road. They went through the gates, to reach the oak-front doors. Hagrid knocked on the doors and a stern-looking witch wearing a pointy hat and deep green robes, opened the doors.

Harry knew this was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. She introduced herself to the first-years,

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shortly all of you will be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will get points for merits and you will lose points for any rule-breaking. Now if you will follow me we will proceed to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.'

The first-years thought they were already in the Great Hall, but as Hermione mentioned the hall where they were standing was the Entrance Hall. The Entrance Hall was really massive, but compared to the Great Hall it was like a small piece of a pie. As the first-years entered, they saw four tables placed perpendicular to the doors of the Great Hall. They stopped before the fifth table which was perpendicular to the four tables; the Teachers' Table. In the centre of the Table there was a gold, ornate chair for the Headmaster where Albus Dumbledore was seated.

Professor McGonagall conjured a four-legged stool on which sat an old, torn wizard's hat. She unrolled the scroll of parchment in her hand and read out, 'Abbott, Hannah' A blonde- haired girl came forward from the crowd and approached her. Professor McGonagall signalled her to sit on the stool and she placed the old hat on Hannah's head. At once the hat sprang to life, and after some quiet discussion with her, the hat announced,

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The table on the right side cheered, as the girl joined them. Soon half of the first-years were sorted into their houses, when McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry"

Whispers ran throughout the Hall asking whether if she had called out what she had. Harry approached the stool and sat on it. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat spoke to him,

"Oh you have knowledge of a possible future. Also, a thirst to prove yourself. You are brave. You have great ambitions. Hard-work will be your key-defence. Well, Harry Potter I won't be able to tell you where you will belong. So you get the choice."

"I want to be in Gryffindor", said Harry.

"Are you sure? Not Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw has helped many on the path of greatness."

"I am sure."

"Then better be GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table roared in happiness at the announcement. The Weasley Twins were proclaiming, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Hermione welcomed Harry as he sat next to her on the Gryffindor Table. Ron, as expected, got into Gryffindor. Soon the sorting ended with one Blaise Zabini going to the Slytherin House.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and welcomed the students, "Welcome students, to a new year at Hogwarts. This year I have some notices for you. The Forbidden Forest is out of bound to all students. This year the third floor corridor is also out of bounds to the students who do not wish to die a horrific death. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of the items banned in the possession of any Hogwarts student. Now enough talk. Let's eat." Saying so he clapped his hands twice and the empty plates in front of the students were instantaneously filled with food. Chicken, bacon, treacle tarts, puddings; you name it and it was there.

After a hearty meal, all students were escorted to their dormitories by their House Prefects. Percy, Ron's elder brother was doing the job quite enthusiastically. The Gryffindors reached a fat woman's portrait, who was talking to one of her friend's who had come from another picture. Percy told them,

"She is the Fat Lady. She guards the Gryffindor dormitory entrance. You will have to tell her the password to go through and they keep changing periodically, mind you, so keep them well remembered. The current password is _Chiming Crescent._"

The Fat Lady swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. The students clambered through the hole to enter the Gryffindor common room, which was full of squashy armchairs, a fireplace and study tables for the students. Percy pointed it out to them that the left staircase led to the girls' dormitories and the one on the right led to the boy's dormitories. Ron and Harry said good night to Hermione and went up the right staircase. In their dormitory they found five four-poster beds placed in the room; their luggage was already placed adjacent to their respective beds. Everyone was too tired to talk anymore, so the five of them – Harry, Ron, Neville and two other boys Seamus and Dean – changed into their pyjamas and dozed off to sleep.

Next morning, Harry and Ron were going down the stairs to go to the showers when they met Hermione. Hermione asked them,

"How much have you prepared for today? You know first day… You must make a good first impression. I have learnt all the books, you know just in case, if there is a pop quiz today."

"I haven't even properly read the books." said Ron, who was yawning.

"To be honest, Hermione, I also have prepared the books really well, as I was also nervous about the first day." said Harry.

They reached the bathrooms and they got separated at that point. They decided to meet outside the Charms classroom before their first lesson. Inside the boys' bathroom, Ron, while brushing, asked Harry,

"Don't you think she's too worked up about studies?"

"Well no. Actually sometimes it is useful to be knowledgeable beyond others."

"Harry, I am starting to think that both of you are going to be the best in our year."

They all met outside the Charms classroom. The Gryffindor first-years had the Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Harry and Ron found Hermione in the crowd, who was already waiting there in the line standing next to the door. Soon the door of the classroom was opened by magic, or they thought so. The door was opened by a small wizard, who let the students inside, and to their benches.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat together on one bench. The teacher was standing on a pile of books behind his desk, as he was short so he could not see over the desk. He introduced himself,

"Students I am Professor Filius Flitwick, your Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw house. Charms occupies a major portion of the magical abilities of a young wizard or witch. So today, we will start with a simple spell, The Repelling Charm. The incantation for the spell to work is _Depulso. _Say it with me students, "Depulso" "

The whole class roared "Depulso"

After a few minutes spent trying to get everyone's wand movement correct, Professor Flitwick gave them all feathers, which they were supposed to push away from their desk. As the ending bell rang, only Harry and Hermione had managed to move their their feathers.

The students had Transfiguration next, but as most of them expected, the only substantial difference on the needles which they were supposed to turn into matches, was made by Harry and Hermione.

The next Friday, the first-year students had double Potions with Slytherins who were greatly favoured by Professor Snape. The first-years had got some warnings from the elder Gryffindors; "He will try to take as many points he can from you" "Never lose your temper with Snape. He will make you suffer in his detentions"

On Friday, the Gryffindor first-years were queuing outside the Potions classroom when the Slytherins had arrived. Harry knew one of the boys in the Slytherin crowd. He had a pale face, with a pointed chin and white-blonde hair, Draco Malfoy. Harry had met this very boy, while shopping for robes. He was being insulting towards Muggle-borns and all houses except Slytherin, so naturally Harry condemned him to be his enemy, and the boy wasn't taking kindly to this.

"Hey, Potter. I told you that you must choose your company carefully, or you'll be dragged downed with some scum. Looks like I was right. You are with a Weasley and of course a Mud-Blood", he said pointing towards Ron and Hermione.

At the precise moment, Snape came out to see all Gryffindors ready to jump on the Slytherins for Malfoy's words. Snape said to them, "Take your seats, and take out your apparatuses."

Snape's classroom was completely different as compared to other classrooms. It was located deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts. Also, the shelves in the room were filled with slimy, wriggly things in jars. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together on a table.

Snape started his lesson by introducing the art of potions to the students,

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact act of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione was ready at the edge of her seat to prove to Snape that she was not a dunderhead. Harry, meanwhile knew what was coming, and soon it came,

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Said Harry.

"Very well." Said Snape who was apparently trying to make Harry look stupid in front of everyone, "Where do you think I will be able to procure a bezoar, Potter?" with a hint of a sneer that Harry won't be able to answer this question.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a stone that can save you from most poisons." Finished Harry in an almost-Hermione-like manner.

Snape wasn't too pleased, as Harry was answering his questions like a model student. He then silently accepting defeat divided the class into pairs to brew a potion to cure boils. The Gryffindors weren't able to do the activity in their full capacity as Snape was always sneering and wincing near the Gryffindor tables. However, Harry who was teamed with Hermione had little problem, as the lesson ended they had managed to brew the relatively perfect potion leaving Snape in a foul mood.

Harry, thought to himself, "Practising most of my spells and reading up on my studies in my vacation has certainly paid off." He knew he could pull off a Imperius curse when he needed as he had already done most of that stuff in the premonition. This time he was ready for Voldemort…

That night after dinner, Harry went up to his bed to sleep, but he found something on his bed. It was silvery in colour and seemed to be smoother and softer than silk. Harry wondered if this was it - His father's Invisibility Cloak. He picked it up and wrapped it around him and looked into a mirror and saw that his reflection was not created by the mirror. He happily placed the cloak aside on his bed, when he saw a small note fall on the ground.

He picked it up and saw a message written in a slant handwriting, _"Use it well"_

Grinning to himself, Harry knew just what to do with the Invisibility Cloak. "The search for the Horcruxes has begun", said Harry to himself and covering himself in the Cloak, he left the dormitory…

A/N: I know this was not so much original but as I said earlier I am running out of plot ideas. I had started one more fic, but it did not get past the first chapter. The Trace Charm idea was found in a Harry Potter/Naruto X-over A sage among wizards, I modified it a bit.

Next chapter: Harry will try to find something he knows where it is , but not where it is…


End file.
